moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Live in Danvers! (World Motern Day Extravaganza)
Live in Danvers! (World Motern Day Extravaganza 2017) is a 2017 live album recorded at the first Motern Extravaganza, and attributed to The Motern Manly Band. It was released three days after the concert, on June 6, 2017 (Spotify) Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/album/1XKi3m2G1SoorzOL24m1AP CDBaby link: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/themoternmanlyband Amazon link: https://www.amazon.com/Live-Danvers-World-Motern-Extravaganza/dp/B071XF5MZ2 Apple music link: https://music.apple.com/gb/album/live-in-danvers-world-motern-day-extravaganza-2017/1246557152 Track listing # I Wear Tight Pants When I Dance (Live) 1:19 (from Keep Being Awesome! by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # Let Me Tell You About a Girl I Met (Live) 1:36 (from November the Tar! and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # Rattletrap (Live) 3:23 (from March: Of The Aliens and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # Going Nowhere (Live) 2:29 (from Sir Paul Made Ram. We Made This. by Moes Haven) # Charles Darwin: Great Scientist Guy! (Live) 1:36 (from Somebody Needed To Make These Songs by Papa Razzi and the Photogs) # Exterminator Song (Live) 2:13 (from Job Songs by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # (I Sing on Your) Wedding Cake Live 1:54 (from November the Tar! and It Takes a Lot of Guts! by Moes Haven) # Dig In! (Live) 1:29 (from December and ''Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven)'' # And I Think of You (Live) 3:06 (from Out With the Old by Moes Haven) # Canadian Fisheries (Live) 1:57 (from May: I Buy You a Sandwich? and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # Tin Roof Tap Dance (Live) 2:29 (from Stromboli's Alarm Clock by Moes Haven) # Inappropriately Detailed Response (Live) 1:36 (from August: Of Temporal Inconsistency and Victory Is Ours! (For Now) by Moes Haven) # Doesn't Play It by the Rule (Live) 2:22 (from Moe's Haven by Moes Haven) # Heard She Got Married (Live) 2:50 (from Keep Being Awesome! by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # Delicate Genius (Live) 2:41 (from Delicate Genius / Thirsty Killer by Matt Motern Manly Man) # Picnic (Live) 3:43 (from Songs About Food by The Spoiled Chefs) # Chocolate Ice Cream (Live) 1:51 (from Songs About Food by The Spoiled Chefs and Dislocated Songs by Moes Haven) # Let Me Know How It Goes (Live) 1:51 (from I’ve Never Left My Hometown by The Guy Who Sings Songs About Cities And Towns) # Tours of Duty / Tours De Force (Live) 2:31 (from Motern Heartburn by Matt Motern Manly Man) # Walking Back from Lincoln (Live) 2:09 (from Motern Heartburn by Matt Motern Manly Man) # Our Troubles May Be Over (Live) 2:08 (from Stromboli's Alarm Clock by Moes Haven) # My Goldfish Dead (Live) 1:57 (from Stromboli's Alarm Clock by Moes Haven) # Existential Crisis (Live) 3:13 (from Keep Being Awesome! by The Very Nice Interesting Singer Man) # I'll Make a Poster (Live) 2:19 (from Basement Reunion by Projection From The Side) # Symphony Sid (Live) 2:49 (from Let’s Go Camping! by Projection From The Side) Category:Albums